The invention relates to a control arrangement for at least two hydraulic loads fed by at least one pump having the features set forth in the preamble of claim 1.
In such a control arrangement (DE-OS No. 3,422,165) it is known to subject each pressure balance to an additional pressure difference, that is with the difference between the pump pressure and the highest load pressure tapped off at a shuttle valve chain. If the pressure difference decreases because the maximum displacement delivered by the pump is not sufficient the flow through the pressure balances is reduced proportionally, i.e. equal to the proportion of the flow rates set at the directional valve, whereby the path curve of a working implement produced by two simultaneously actuated actuator cylinders is retained but the adjustment rate as a whole is reduced.
The problem underlying the invention resides in further developing the control arrangement of the type outlined at the beginning in such a manner that the reduction of the flow rates can be carried out electrically with great accuracy.